Closest One?
by EmbraceMadness
Summary: Eco has never been all that against Ash with other girls, despite what he might think. Deviates from one of the later episodes. AshxHarem. Will likely eventually be turned into an 'M' rated story.


**I don't own Seikoku no Dragonar. Though if someone could ship me an Eco, I would love them forever.**

**Chapter 1**

**As a note, this is just a story that was floating on my flashdrive for ages. I doubt I'll be able to come back to it, and the last time I wrote anything, anything at all for this, was back in June. However, if someone copies this, I will call you out. This fandom is too damn small for idea thieves ^**

**It starts out at one of the episodes, (I forgot which one) where Ash and Silvia are at the castle.**

I sighed to myself as Eco left, before plopping myself down on the massive bed in my personal room in the massive capital.

We had been given the grand tour of practically everything in the few hours we had been here, seeing the massive statues and learning their history, seeing as much of the castle as was permitted, seeing the Maestro's sparring… Honestly, you would think that the main capital would have more… stuff.

And tonight there was a masquerade ball. I would've been entirely bored with the idea of going if not for the chance that Milgauss appearing, I probably would've tried more excuses to get out of going…

Seeing Silvia in a dress wouldn't be that bad though…

Stop! Even her father, Paladin, warned me! I must want to die…

I sighed. "I'm bored stiff." I said to myself. This whole deal was really stressing me out, why did I have to be here…?

"It's not like it matters what a man wears to these things…"Referring to the masquerade. Honestly, it wasn't as if I was a girl, in which case I would wear some extravagant dress or something. All men wore the exact same suit, normally, unless they felt like going in some embellished suit, something I would definitely not do.

A knock sounded, shaking my out of my thoughts. I turned to the door and answered, "Yes?"

"It's me." Silvia?

"Hime-sama?" I responded, sitting up as the door opened to reveal long, blond hair, blue eyes, a massive bust and perfect figure, topped off with a slightly pouty expression. AKA the princess herself, and my classmate, Silvia Lautreamont. She wasn't looking my way, and I noticed the slightest bit of a blush on her face.

"May I?" she asked politely. O-Oi, that can be taken many ways, you know!?

Without my permission or anything from me really, Silvia walked into my room, closing the door with a gentle push. She walked over, and sat down beside me, yet not looking at me, rather, looking at the door, just as I was.

I gulped.

There was only an inch between our hands, and yet it seemed somehow even closer. Her beauty was nearly unrivaled in the academy, with the exception of a few I could name. The only reason she wasn't as possible as she could've been was her cold personality and attitude towards well… everything.

What's going on here? Wh-what _is_ all this? Why am I sitting beside the princess on-on my bed? This situation was completely and utterly absurd!

I glanced over at her, not trying to be discrete but trying to get a word out of her. She noticed my stare and started a bit, before looking the other way

And what's _that_ supposed to mean!? This situation is like something only able to be thought up in anime, or the tainted mind of a fanfiction author!

My hand suddenly moved without my doing so, going closer to hers and almost touching it. Before it could, I jolted, putting my hands up in preparation for the punch that was surely coming. But nothing. She just sat there, still looking away. Still blushing.

"Uh, Hime-sama… don't you have a fitting to go to?" I asked, trying to get her to speak while trying to be casual.

"M-My gown is being tailored. It's gotten tighter in the chest this past year, so-"she began, before turning to me incredulously. "Now look what you made me say!" she turned to me.

"S-sorry. Is… is something bothering you?" I asked, not really expecting much of an answer. Silvia was still a really private person, so I doubted she would do anything but scorn me-

"Yeah. Hear me out?"

"Milgauss… is Prince Julius?!"

"Father could never bring himself to go through the execution. The way he was acting yesterday…the stolen ashes… What Milgauss said at the Willingham Mausoleum… that first Necromancia… the clues were all there. I just didn't see them. I'd be genuinely happy if my brother was still alive. But what do I do now?" Silvia finished her story by putting her hands to cup her eyes, looking distraught. I sighed. What she said had made sense, but there wasn't much of a point in getting worked up over it…

"You know, my dad…" She had told me her woes and problems… I may as well do the same. "He up and left right after my little sister was born. We were forbidden to talk about him after that. But one day, I asked my mom: Why did Dad leave?" Truth be told, at this point I had to change my story a bit for her. After all, it was meant to make her feel better, not pity me.

"And?" She prompted at my pause.

"She didn't answer. But she promised she'd tell me when I was older, and could better understand. I stopped obsessing over it. What I mean is… rather than spending your time worrying and wondering, it'd be faster to corner the guy and ask him. That would make it faster, wouldn't it?" I finished, flashing her a cheesy smile after. It seemed to work, as she turned, also smiling.

"That sure would make my life easier. You're right, thank you," she said, beaming at me.

"It's nothing," I smiled back.

Suddenly, I became aware of the situation, and stopped, seeing her do the same. I turned away slowly, feeling heat on my cheeks.

A sudden flash of thunder struck. Silvia cried out, before tackling me to my pillow.

I was, of course, taken off guard and lay for a while, looking up. I could feel her heartbeat somehow, beating a mile a minute, as was my own. Looking down to try to face her, my eyes instead flew past her closed ones and focused on her astral mark, directly in the middle of her cleavage. I gulped, before hastily averting my eyes.

"Er… Hime-sama?"I asked, trying to snap her out of it. I got my answer in the form of a whimper. So she was scared of lightning?

Another bolt of lightning struck. I could actually see the windows rumble on this one.

More time passed, and I put my hand on her shoulder, bringing the two of us up a bit.

"Are you alright now, Hime-sama? The lightning's pretty far off now, so you can let go-"was how far I got, before she turned and brought me down with her. Suddenly, I was half pinning her, the blush burning on her cheek almost as much as mine probably was. I had a clear line of sight to her blouse that seemed to be bursting, the individual buttons almost making themselves known, and I knew she had seen me peek down from her eyes.

N-No! No no no no no! I closed my eyes, trying to stop the embarrassment of the situation. What the hell are you thinking!? She's the fourth princess of the Lautreamont Knight Country! She's the daughter of the Paladin! She's got her mind all caught up on this whole Prince Julius thing! I can't-

She turned to me, looking as fragile as can be, and softly whispered a command.

"Kiss me."

My previous inhibitions gone, I slowly leaned forward, eyes closed as I prepared to kiss her. My mind was fuzzy, as if someone had bludgeoned me, and I gulped for a moment, just about to kiss her when-

The door opened wide, a person in mid-word, no doubt shocked by what she had just come across.

Eco, my dragon and par, had just walked into the room.

Her eyes showed that she had been crying, and was currently mad at something or someone. This was probably why when she saw Silvia and I in our… situation, she immediately pointed at me and shouted, "You big butt! Prim-san said it, and I didn't want to think she was right but…! But…! Stupid humans!" she shouted, before turning tail and moving to run.

I snapped out of my moment, before launching myself after her, Silvia in tow. As Eco is still a child in age, she wasn't able to get far, before we caught up to her. As a matter of fact, she had taken no more than three steps than I had stopped her, grabbing her arm while Silvia grabbed her other, and in a rare moment of sync, I grabbed Eco's other arm as Silvia closed the door behind us, locking it for good measure.

Eco was, of course, screaming and punching the whole way, shouting something about humans and dragons, that she would never let her pet go, and that she was my master… what had upset her this much?

"E-Eco. Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked her, trying to get an answer. She glared at me tearfully, before turning her head.

"I don't care anymore! Go and m-mate with that human if you want, pet! I'm going to disown you!"

Ignoring Silvia's cry of shock at the 'mate' part, I hugged Eco close to me," Eco… I don't know what happened, but its okay. Nothing's wrong, please don't be mad," I said soothingly, feeling wetness spread through my shirt. As she cried, the entire story came out in portions.

"Prim-san… Humans and dragons… Find someone you love…" she sobbed in between her bawling. Somehow, I managed to discern what had happened and I scowled. I was going to have to have a talk with Prim-san.

"Ash… You wouldn't ever… you wouldn't ever leave me, right?" Eco asked me through my shirt. I patted her back while running my free hand through her hair.

"Of course not, Eco. You're my par, and you're always going to be my par. Just as I'm always going to be your master. I lo… I love you, Eco," I said sincerely. She deserved to know. While I couldn't say that my feelings were that of well… wanting to get married and stuff, I had had feelings that weren't that far off.

"And Silvia-san? Do you love her? What about Rebecca-san? Jessica-san? Lukka-san?"She asked me in rapid succession. I was admittedly a bit shocked. She'd been this worried the entire time? Suddenly, I felt a hollow sensation within myself. She'd been worried that I wouldn't consider her my number one person in the world due to how many people were giving me their affections. I… I am a terrible Dragonar to have not noticed.

Yet at the same time…

I could easily say that I didn't care about Jessica. I couldn't say as much for Lukka. I could say even less for Rebecca. And lastly, for Silvia…

I could have lied then, to Eco. I could've easily told her that I only loved her, and no one else. But… that really wasn't my thing, unfortunately.

"I… Eco. I'm not going to lie to you. I don't really care about Jessica-san that much." I was very aware that Silvia was right next to us, but I tried to ignore her for just a second. I felt Eco relax a bit at my first statement. Then tense. "I can't say as much for Lukka-san. Even less for Rebecca-san. And for Hime-sama…" I finished, turning towards her. She was beet-red and not looking, but I knew I had her attention. "I value her just as much as I value you. You, however, are my par, and always will be my par. They will be… friends. Enemies. Lovers or strangers. But you will always be my par, and someone I love very much," I finished, closing my eyes and sighing.

There, that was all my thoughts laid out on a smooth surface. She could literally do anything to me now, and I wouldn't take it back. The next thing she said baffled me to no end.

"About damn time you said that, baka." I looked down to see her glaring at me, tears still on her face but eyes no longer tearing. She had the slightest hints of a smile on her face as well, though only I could probably notice it. I pat her on the head, before turning to Silvia, dreading the worst.

"…well?" I asked after a moment's pause. She seemed to sigh, before looking up to me.

"I really hope you realize my father is going to kill you for this, right?" she asked me very seriously. I coughed, while Eco exploded into laughter. The mood lightened, I sat back on my bed, having been previously standing, and both Eco and Silvia joined me, one on each side.

"Hey, Silvia-san. You guys were about to do something earlier. I wanna watch!" Eco said cheerfully. I face-vaulted into the soft carpet of the room, while Silvia protested.

"W-w-w-what!? We weren't doing… What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to deny it.

"Hey. He said he puts me before everyone else first. So that means that you," she pointed to Silvia, "do what I say. Now do it."

"Wait, what do you mean I put you first and everything?" Eco rolled her eyes.

"Duh. You put me first for the harem. I'm first wife then!" she beamed, while making a victory sign. Both Silvia and I face-vaulted at this, before I felt Eco grab me shirt and haul me up.

"Silvia-san… Ash… DO IT!" Eco shouted. I gulped, facing Silvia, who also looked nervous. Eco continued pestering us, before I retorted.

"E-Eco! Don't be so loud while people do this stuff!" I protested. Eco opened her mouth to shoot back, but then closed it, moving around and putting her chin in her hands to watch us, laying on her stomach.

Before I could chicken out, I grabbed Silvia by reaching my hands around her waist, pulling her close to me, pressing my lips against hers. I had intended for it to be a simple peck, but she somehow escalated that, making the kiss much more heated.

We stopped at the sound of applause. Eco told me later that we should've heard, but Cosette had picked the lock of my room moments earlier, only to see me and Silvia… well…

"Congratulations, Hime-sama. Should I begin planning a wedding?" Cosette asked in a polite voice. The two of us broke apart like we were on fire, before Silvia took off in a heartbeat, leaving only me and Eco in my room. I thought I saw Cosette flash a wink before leaving though.

I breathed a sigh of relief before Eco spoke up. "Hey… Ash. Can I do that too please?"

I just couldn't catch a break, could I?


End file.
